1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a semiconductor device on or within a surface of a substrate. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus which is capable of processing a substrate sequentially without exposing to the outside air. Also, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose substrate processing apparatus which can be used to manufacture a thin film integrated circuit.
2. Prior Art
Integrated circuits which use semiconductor substrates or glass substrates are known. The former is known as IC or LSI and the latter is known, for example, as a liquid crystal device of an active matrix type. It is necessary to carry out each process successively in order to manufacture the integrated circuits. For example, when manufacturing an insulated gate field effect semiconductor device, it is desired that a channel forming semiconductor region and a gate insulating layer contacting thereto be formed sequentially without exposing to the air.
Also, there was a manufacturing system for producing a semiconductor device which utilizes an amorphous silicon or a single crystalline silicon, however, there was no manufacturing system which is suitable for manufacturing a semiconductor device which utilizes a polycrystalline silicon.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a substrate processing apparatus which can be used multi-purposely, more specifically, which is capable of performing each step of manufacturing a semiconductor device successively in one apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and a manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing a polycrystalline semiconductor device successively, for example, for forming a silicon film and performing a crystallization thereof in different chambers successively.
In accordance with a first accept of the present invention, a substrate processing apparatus includes a plurality of evacuable treatment chambers (i.e. chambers capable of being evacuated) connected to one another via an evacuable common chamber, and the common chamber is provided with means for transporting a substrate between each treatment chamber.
More specifically, a substrate processing apparatus includes a plurality of evacuable treatment chambers, at least one of said treatment chambers having a film formation function through a vapor phase reaction therein, at least one of said treatment chambers having an annealing function with light irradiation and at least one of said treatment chambers having a heating function therein. The apparatus also has a common chamber through which said plurality of evacuable treatment chambers are connected to one another, and a transportation means provided in said common chamber for transporting a substrate between each treatment chamber.
Also, a method for operating the substrate processing apparatus in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention is characterized by the steps of transferring a substrate between a treatment chamber and a common chamber while the pressure in both chambers is maintained equal with each other.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device which utilizes a polycrystalline silicon comprises the steps of forming a non-single crystalline silicon film in a first chamber through LPCVD using polysilane such as disilane and performing another step, for example, a formation of an insulating film adjacent to the silicon film or a crystallization thereof, in a second chamber successively without exposing a substrate to the outside air. The inventors found that when a silicon film is formed through a glow discharge plasma CVD, the quality of the silicon film tends to be hindered because hydrogen effuses from the silicon film when it is crystallized. Accordingly, even if a multi-chamber system was used, the quality of the polycrystalline silicon semiconductor device could not be so improved. Based on the recognition of this problem, the silicon film is formed through LPCVD using a polysilane. Moreover, quality of an interface between the silicon film and its adjacent insulating film can be improved by forming the silicon film and the insulating film adjacent thereto successively without exposing them to the air.